


Dammit Jace

by ItsQueenSara



Series: Malec drabbles [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Amused Magnus Bane, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQueenSara/pseuds/ItsQueenSara
Summary: Basically Jace walking in on Alec and Magnus.





	Dammit Jace

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains exactly 500 words, just like all the other drabbles in the series. Make sure to check them out as well.  
> If you've got any requests, just leave them in the comments ❤️

»Magnus! What gives me the honor? Not that I'm complaining though…«  
The man in question is lazily leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom in the institute.  
When he sees me, Magnus pushes himself away from the wall, slowly walking towards me, only stopping when there are merely inches of space left between us. »I just wanted to see my boyfriend, because I missed him. Is that a crime now?«  
And then the warlock leans in even closer until I can feel his lips touching my ear, before he suggestively whispers: »If that's the case, you might have to handcuff me, Alexander darling.« That man is a freaking tease!  
»Magnus!« I playfully slap his chest, while I exclaim his name. Laughing. »But seriously, we literally saw each other this morning before I left for the institute.«  
Magnus pouts. Then his arms sneak around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer. »That's been 10 hours. Of course I miss you.«  
As to emphasize his point he gives me another squeeze before connecting our lips. I'm caught a bit off guard, so I stumble backwards, feeling the hard bricks of the wall pircing my back.  
Eagerly, I return the kiss. Our bodies are being pressed together until there isn't any space left between us.  
Before I know it Magnus and I stumble through the door into my bedroom. His feet's slamming the door shut with a loud bang that would rather startle us, if we weren't so occupied.  
My hands find the hem of the warlocks shirt, grazing the bare skin of his toned stomach. I tug at it, signaling for my boyfriend to lift his arms, so I can finally get it out of my way. The moment it is off, Magnus hands return to the spot unter my shirt. A sigh escapes his mouth.  
We stumble backwards until my knees hit the frame of the bed. I turn us, while I gracefully throw Magnus onto the sheets, me landing on top of him. »Nice!«  
»Shut up!«, is my growled reply.  
We both laugh in the haze. »So demanding… «  
I straddle my boyfriend's hips, pinning him down, before I move to tear my shirt off. I can feel Magnus giving my hips a squeeze, so I lean down again to connect our lips in yet another passionate kiss. I move further downwards, working my way along his jaw until I finally reach the sensitive spot on his neck. Just as a groan escapes the warlock’s beautiful lips I can hear the door being opened.  
My eyes widen in horror as I turn my head, trying to make out who interrupted us. Jace!  
My cheeks instantly redden while I can hear Magnus chuckle under me. Jace eyes went from shock to amusement as well.  
Obviously, I am the only one embarrassed by my parabatai walking in on us.  
The blonde just smirks. »We need you in the central, but if you're occupied…«, his voice trails off.  
»No, I'll come!«  
»I'm sure, you'll do.«


End file.
